Valgaav Learns to Phase
by Threshie
Summary: Exactly what the title says. ^^ PG only due to a bit of cursing--a Valgaav fic would be OOC without it! Please r&r!


Valgaav Learns to Phase 12/21/2002

Mallory York/Threshie ^^V

AN/Disclaimer: Slayers, Gaav and Valgaav do not belong to me. ^^;; I'm just a fanfiction writer, trying to pay some tribute to her favorite characters in a kawaii little one-scene ficcy! This takes place shortly after Valgaav was turned in to Gaav's minion, and as is obvious he is already developing his usual smart-aleck persona. ^~ Hope ya like it--it's original as far as I can tell!

***

"You'll never learn if you don't try!" Gaav exclaimed in exasperation. How could it be so difficult to teach his new minion something so simple? 

"Mazoku do it differently than Ryuzoku," said green-haired individual replied defiantly--and just as loudly--, a slight growl of frustration escaping his throat. 

"Well, you'll never learn to do it the Mazoku way if you don't try it," Gaav commented pointedly, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms, "You'll never make it through a fight with a Mazoku if you don't learn to phase as fast as them." 

"If you'd tell me what to do," Valgaav growled, "I might be able to pull it off! How do you do it?" 

The redheaded Dark Lord shrugged offhandedly, "Oh, think of where you want to be and then want it enough. Try it again, will you? This's just part of the fundamentals…sheesh…" 

"Fine," Valgaav grumbled. Straightening, he closed his eyes, heard Gaav's chuckle at the very Ryuzoku habit, and promptly reopened them, directing his new Lord with a sullen glare. "Will you quit staring at me?" He snapped.

"Nah--wouldn't want to miss it if you finally got it right," the redhead commented demurely, grinning back. He said 'if' you get it right, Valgaav frowned at the realization. Well, I'll show him, won't I? Mazoku phasing can't be that damned hard…there must be a trick to it or something… 

"Suit yourself, Gaav-sama," he replied, realizing that his long silence was causing Gaav to direct him with an odd look. Turning back to his current task, Valgaav concentrated on the patch of ground he wanted to be standing on. He had been dubious when Gaav had suggested he practice phasing with his Mazoku powers, and even more so when he had realized that the spot he was supposed to phase to was painted with a rather vicious-looking, bushy-browed smiley face that resembled Gaav more than a little. The Demon Dragon King, it turned out, had a wicked sense of humor, and he found Valgaav's irritation at the hand-painted landmark snicker-worthy. The smiley wasn't such a difficult thing to reach--it was straight across the room, and only six feet away, a shorter distance than Gaav was tall--by several feet. Valgaav frowned at it now. 

Walking over there would've been easy, and he had argued that it was worthless to phase across a room you could cross in less than a minute, but Gaav had said that it was the principal of the thing. "The learning's in the phasing, not where you end up," the redheaded man had commented, grinning coolly as if the comment was an inside joke of some sort. "That--" he'd indicated the smiley face "--is just there to give you something to concentrate on. I don't give a damn if you phase onto the smiley--appear wherever the hell you want, as long as you phase your way there." 

Resisting the urge to grumble under his breath at the explanation, Valgaav concentrated again on the ridiculous smiley face, frowning determinedly. If he didn't manage to phase, Gaav would have him try it again tomorrow, and he'd already awakened to 'phasing training' three days in a row. I'm not sitting here and letting him snicker at me one more day! The Ancient Ryuzoku/Mazoku thought angrily, absently examining the smiley face's Gaav-ish eyebrows. I want to phase to the smiley, he resolved to think calmly, but the thought that came out was 'I wanna phase to the eyebrows.' 

Gaav was about to comment on his minion's apparent lack of activity--dammit, he's probably taking a nap over there!--, when two small Chinese-style slippers very suddenly appeared on his head. "WhattheHell!" The Dark Lord exclaimed, toppling over with a 'crash!' worthy of a falling tree. Blinking in surprise, Valgaav picked himself up from the floor, realizing that he had ended up phasing onto the real pair of bushy, red eyebrows, not the painted ones on the smiley face across the room. Gaav was raising one of said eyebrows and directing him with a very odd expression, indeed, at the moment. 

Retrieving his headband from the ground and running a hand through his spiky green hair, Valgaav just grinned, replying cheerfully, "Well, you said you didn't give a damn where I phased so long as I phased, ne, Gaav-sama?" 

--Owari


End file.
